


Give me blood

by centrefolds, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Dirty Evil Women [2]
Category: Extize (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: Исходники и источник вдохновенияEXTIZE - Dirty Evil Womenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj9vVTKHdN8
Series: Dirty Evil Women [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844716
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Give me blood

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники и источник вдохновения  
> EXTIZE - Dirty Evil Women  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj9vVTKHdN8


End file.
